


Zero Shadow Day

by dayoldcupcake



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Day 5- Supernatural, Fluff, KageHina Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/pseuds/dayoldcupcake
Summary: Every day, Sun and Shadow are damned to move further and further apart from each other.  They are never able to touch, though sometimes they get tantalizingly close.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Zero Shadow Day

**Author's Note:**

> For: Kagehina Week 2020  
> Prompt #5: Supernatural

The world is inhabited by spirits. Each is given a sacred duty they must prioritize above all selfish interests for one thousand years. From the rotation of the earth to each rustle of every tiny leaf, it is thanks to the dedication of these spirits. They must work together, regardless of how menial their assignment may be, to keep the earth in equilibrium. As a reward, they receive retirement to a peaceful afterlife upon the competition of their service. 

On the earth's 642,000th year, two spirits are shaped from nothingness and assigned their tasks by the creator. Sun is given one of the most coveted missions, one that will bring him the adoration and devotion of the millions of mortals who will walk the earth during his tenure. Shadow feels cast out by his assignment, left cold and alone and appreciated by no one.

"Your duty is super important," Sun whispers one night. Shadow is angry and turns away with a scoff. "You shield them from my harsh rays! They love you! Seriously, pay attention to how happy they are when they see you tomorrow."

The next day, Sun shines extra hot and bright. The humans drip with sweat and pant heavily, scowling up at Sun as their skin burns red. When they see Shadow under a tree, they dash to him with gratitude.

"Told ya," Sun boasts later that night.

"Shut up," Shadow grumbles, fighting back a small smile.

Sun and Shadow continue to meet even though it is forbidden to fraternize with incompatible spirits. Not only does it distract from their sacred duty, they start to change the length of the thing the humans call 'days'. It is subtle at first, but over time the humans take notice and begin to panic.

Shadow tries to keep Sun away, afraid of what will happen if they are caught, but Sun can't stand to see how cold Shadow gets when he is alone. 

They do get caught. After a few years of secret rendezvous, the creator finds them and is furious.

"If you cannot focus on your duties," the creator seethes, "Then I will force you."

The creator curses Sun and Shadow. Every day, Sun and Shadow are damned to move further and further apart from each other. They are never able to touch, though sometimes they get tantalizingly close.

Sun loses most of his light and the humans' crops begin to die. Shadow becomes bitter and frigid. Nobody finds his shelter comforting anymore.

The creator cannot allow this to go on, yet he also cannot replace them for hundreds more years. And so, reluctantly, he offers a compromise.

Twice a year, when Sun is at his zenith, Shadow is permitted to visit him. The humans celebrate this phenomenon of Zero Shadow Day. They notice Shadow's conspicuous absence from their lives but not what it means, not the importance of it.

Sun and Shadow learn not to squander this day. After they weep away the first in bitterness, they vow never to waste another. They swap tales of the mortals and their ever-changing customs and oddities. They embrace without fear of disturbing the earth's delicate ecosystem. Sun imbues Shadow with as much light and love as he can to get him through the next six months of darkness.

It is enough, though just barely, and in less than a thousand short years, Sun and Shadow will finally be able to retire together to their external afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, as I sometimes wonder if anyone is reading! ♥ Thank you!
> 
> Let's be Haikyuu!! friends on Twitter @[dayoldcupcake](https://twitter.com/dayoldcupcake)!


End file.
